


The King and His Daughter

by lilduck92



Series: Exploitation from a King [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Child Eren Yeager, Don't worry its a one time thing, Eren watching, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Levi being cute with Eren, Levi is really good at what he does, Needed for backstory, Read it anyway, Vaginal Sex, Yeah... this is a weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: Levi wants another perfect toy and Carla is there. Six year old Eren watches from the bed.





	The King and His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... this ship is weird. Imagine another character if you wish but don't hold the use of Carla's character against me. It is needed for the grand scheme of things, trust me. After this I promise to get back to more accepted ships... namely some Levi/Eren, Levi/Mikasa, Levi/Mikasa/Eren (shhhhh... keep it quiet!)
> 
> This is still hot if you keep an open mind. Levi is still a damn good lover and Eren and him are cute as shit. 
> 
> Read on little ducklings, read on!

The dawn light was just beginning to peak through the curtains. The soft glow fell first on the lavish rugs that lay spread across the cold stone floors. It traveled across the hand sewn threads before climbing up the ornate spreads and furs of the King’s bed. Two heads could just be seen peaking from under all the blankets. The straight, jet-black hair of the King lay in a messy tumble. Only the King’s harem saw him this way. Still asleep, the kingdom’s troubles seemed far away. The worry lines softened and his tense stature gone. In his arms slept a boy of six. Tousled brown locks as messy as ever and his boyish face twisted in a pout, his sleep troubled by a dream. They were intertwined, yet the King held the boy in such a way that it seemed that he wished to protect him. Nothing would reach Eren as long as his King was there. 

In the early morning hours of dawn, the world seemed perfect. These were the hours that Carla would lean against the bedpost and dream of a better life. She would dream that she was the Queen and her King was sleeping peacefully with their son, the Prince. She would look down at the two of them and dream that all was well. She would dream that she wasn’t gazing upon her father and their child, laying naked in each other’s arms. She would dream that when Eren gazed up at the King, he was looking at his doting father, not his Master. Most of all, Carla would dream that she was able to give Eren a normal life with a normal family instead of the twisted obscene life that was his as of a year ago. 

After that first night, the King had taken no other into his bed. Even Armin hadn’t been called upon. The boys still played together and had become fast friends but only Eren had been called into the King’s bedchambers. Every time Armin was able to crawl into his empty bed with relief on his face Carla’s heart wrenched for the pain he had experienced at such a young age. Then she would think of her own child who, unbelievably, would spring into his father’s bed and beg to play games with the King. That made her gut twist every single time. 

Eren had begun to stir, the soft sunlight disturbing his slumber. Levi, always the lightest of sleepers, pulled the boy closer to shield him from the light. Carla slipped away from the bed and began to move around the chamber, readying the King’s clothing for the day. Food had already been brought up and sat waiting on the small private dining table by the window. She heard murmuring from the bed and glanced over to watch Levi whispering to a waking Eren. She watched as the almighty King placed a fleeting kiss on Eren’s brow. Eren giggled and nodded to whatever Levi had said to him. 

Levi extracted himself from Eren and strode over to the table to grasp the goblet of wine waiting for him. His naked body was still a sight. It had been twenty years since he had taken Carla’s mother into his bed. A gorgeous whore he had claimed for his own once he had become King. His first act as King was to begin the vast construction of his private wing. He took her mother under his care and immediately got her with child. Carla had been told that he had been in love with her mother. That he had been caring and completely taken with her. It wasn’t until the second pregnancy, a year after her own birth, that he had become how he was. It was a hard pregnancy and an even harder birth. The boy was born dead and quickly took their mother along with him into the afterlife. Levi had been devastated. After that he began to collect whores and orphans from the street. Anything to distract him. Anything to keep his own pain away. Inflicting pain on others did the trick. Carla was fourteen when Eren was born. 

Levi turned toward her and leaned against the table. His cock was hard as a rock and he had a hungry look in his eye that Carla knew had nothing to do with the food on the table. He watched her, his dark gaze moving along her body as she moved about the room, her thoughts distracting her from his attentions. Eren still lay in bed, his green eyes intent on the both of them. 

“Carla, I have been thinking about something.” Levi started. Carla stopped what she was doing and turned toward her King. 

“Yes, my Lord?” She said, dipping her head like a maid would. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

“Eren is my heart and soul but I am afraid he is getting lonely.” He said. He set the goblet on the table and pushed himself toward her. His long, muscled legs moving swiftly. His hands were on her before she knew it. They roamed up her hips, along the curve of her belly and landed on the swell of her breasts. Carla was at a loss for words. He hadn’t touched her since Eren had been born. She wasn’t used to having a grown man’s hands on her and her body instantly tried to shrink away from him. It was the wrong move. 

His hands instantly became hard and rough. He flipped her around in half a heart beat and slammed her chest down on the dresser behind her. With her head pinned to the dresser with one hand, Levi’s free hand ripped at her silken dress. The shreds fell to the floor, leaving her exposed. Her head was ringing and tears streamed from her eyes but something made her eyes fall on the boy sitting up in the King’s bed. Confusion was written all over his face as he watched his beloved father slam his mother into furniture and rip her clothing from her body. He moved to the corner of the bed and clung to the post there, his eyes glued to what was happening. 

“Carla, Carla, Carla.” Levi hissed into her ear as he leaned over her. “Be a good girl and do as you are told. You wouldn’t want to be a bad influence on Eren would you? Don’t you remember how much fun we used to have? How eager you were to take my cock? Every. Single. Night?” 

Carla wanted to curse and cry. She wanted to fight back and spit in his face. She wanted to be free of him but she had more to live for now. He had taken the fight out of her once he had taken her little boy from her arms. Now, he held her world and she couldn’t do anything against him. 

She nodded, her eyes never leaving Eren. 

“Good girl. Now,” He said while reaching between them and lining up his cock with her. “I need another perfect child. Do you think you can do that for me?” 

Carla didn’t have time to answer before he thrust himself into her. She groaned as his cock ripped into her. Her nails bit into the wood and the wood, in turn, bit into the soft skin of her fingertips. The loud skin on skin slaps reverberated through the room as Levi pounded into her over and over again. His hands shifted on her. One moving between her legs and rubbing her clit as if he wanted her to get off, as if she could possibly get off after being ripped open so cruelly. The other hand moved to a breast and squeezed until she cried out. 

“Oh baby girl, don’t close up on me. Feel me so tight within you. Feel me on you. Come on, baby girl. I know what you like.” Levi was speaking into her ear but she was determined to not give him the satisfaction. Not in front of her son. 

“I know what you want, baby girl.” Levi said, leaning his upper body away from her. She was shaking, knowing that he wasn’t even near finished with her yet. His hand left her breast and produced a vial of oil from somewhere. Her eyes widened, knowing now what he had planned. The cool drip between her cheeks made her flinch, but not in fear. No, he knew exactly what she liked. The hand between her thighs began to move in tiny, soft circles. The pads of his fingers just brushing over her sensitive clit. 

Oh no.. she thought… please no. She could feel her body responding. Feel the anticipation building within her. 

A finger slipped between her cheeks and found her hole. He pressed gently, teasing her. He slowly began to thrust into her once again. The rhythm syncing until she felt his finger breech her and sink within. Suddenly the feeling of being full over came her, causing a wonton moan rip from her throat. She hated herself for it. 

She was rocking into him now, her body betraying her. The King had always been good at what he did. He knew exactly where to touch to cause pain or pleasure and he had a unique gift for turning one into the other. 

“That’s it. There’s my little whore. My baby girl.” She could hear the smile in Levi’s words. She could hear his pleasure in controlling her and knowing how much she hated him for it. 

He slipped a second finger into her ass and she knew she was done for. Her body had been on pins and needles before but now she was hurtling along a dark path. The pleasure coiled within her until she gasped, her body clenching around Levi. He pulled his fingers from her and wrapped both hands harshly around her hips. He thrust into her with wild abandon, slammed into her, riding out her orgasm with her. Her nerves were on fire, overstimulated and raw. He didn’t last much longer though. He came with a throaty yell, burying himself deep within her, pumping his seed far into her. 

They sat for a moment, regaining composure. Both remembering days past when their coupling had been so good. Then, Levi looked over at the bed and saw Eren, still leaning against the bedpost, watching them. The moment was gone and his prize was elsewhere. Levi pulled his limp cock from Carla, a stream of cum dripping down her thigh, and moved to Eren. 

“Clean yourself up. You will come to me every night until you are with child. I want another child to play with.” Levi said as he gathered Eren into his arms and the two of them went back to bed with each other, leaving her to pick herself back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... what did you think???? 
> 
> Comments below are especially welcome! 
> 
> I'm lilduck92 on Tumblr! Come follow me!


End file.
